


Fortunate Accident

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Bodyguard Hubert, Desk Sex, Dick Pics, F/M, Messy Orgasms, Office Sex, Scion Edelgard, Sylvain being a butt, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: He'd taken one picture, let Sylvain touch his phone just once, and now he was being called into her office.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 16
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Fortunate Accident

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** that one post as edelbert, you know the one
> 
> BOSS: Know why I called you in here?  
> ME: Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic  
> BOSS [stops pouring 2 glasses of wine] Accidentally?

Hubert Vestra was _not_ a gullible idiot. One didn't become the bodyguard to the daughter of a scion by being foolish and falling for even the most convincing lies. Yet the one time he'd slipped up, that Gautier _miscreant_ had made a complete _ass_ of him.

 _I just need to borrow your phone for one minute, Hubert, mine's running out of juice._ The damn thing was plugged in. The phone was in that little _prick's_ hand for one minute, and the next thing he knew, Lady Edelgard was in possession of a picture of _his_ prick. A picture he regretted ever taking, because one night he'd felt daring as he fantasized about Lady Edelgard at the end of it, thoroughly enjoying herself.

He would kill that Gautier miscreant. No, he did not particularly care that the boy was an "old friend" of Lady Edelgard's, along with those other prissy navy and white-clad jocks from up north in he Hamptons where her parents insisted on spending every summer. As far as Hubert was concerned, Lady Edelgard was too good to be friends with people like that. Too smart, too cunning, too powerful.

The fact that one of those prissy jocks was the one to trick him only pissed him off more. Worse, Lady Edelgard had called him into her "office", and he knew it had to be because of that _bloody picture._

Gritting his teeth, he entered the code on the lock that she'd given only to select people.

"Do you know why I called you in here, Hubert?" she asked as soon as he stepped in, the door clicking shut behind him. Hubert stifled a sigh.

"Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic," he said. Best to own it straight out and take whatever he had coming. Lady Edelgard wasn't the type to hit a man for any infraction that didn't involve betrayal or harming her father, but she _was_ the type to take offense to and lecture that person. Even her bodyguard, who'd been by her side since they met as children and became fast friends.

The clink of glass on glass broke through his thoughts, followed by a thump.

" _Accidentally?_ " It was then that he noticed there were two glasses of wine on her desk. And that her blouse was slightly unbuttoned.

And that she'd shut the blinds.

"I beg your pardon." Of course he knew what this meant, but it _couldn't,_ she was his _boss._ Granted, she didn't pay him because he refused to take money for doing something that came naturally to him, and she didn't exactly _treat_ him as though he was lower than her. But in his mind, for all intents and purposes, she was his boss and he must act accordingly.

At least, he'd thought that was what she would expect. Only now she was standing up, reaching under her skirt, and the next thing he knew her panties were lying on the floor. She was crossing the room, kicking her shoes off, unbuttoning her blouse the rest of the way. She wasn't wearing a bra.

 _This is not happening._ Oh, he knew it was, his cock was harder than it had been when he'd taken that cursed picture, this was beyond any fantasies he'd ever had of her. _But we can't, she's Ionious's daughter, our relationship is strictly professional._

"Lady Edelgard, please, let me explain-"

"I don't care if it was an accident," she said, pushing his jacket off his shoulders. "The important thing is now I have an excuse to do this." She pressed her lips to his, and he surrendered. He maneuvered them towards her desk and she swept a portion of it clean, papers fluttering to the floor; he lifted her up and sat her down, and she somehow managed to unzip his pants without breaking free of their kiss.

He'd had this dream before, of course. In her office, Edelgard sitting on the desk. Usually he was kneeling before her, face buried between her thighs as her juices dripped down his chin and she grabbed at his hair. But his cock was throbbing and he could smell how eager she was and he just wanted to fuck her until they were exhausted. He pushed her skirt up, Edelgard thrust her hips forward and he slammed into her. For a split second she tightened around him, tensing up, but she didn't allow him to break the kiss to ask if she was okay.

Briefly, he wondered if she'd had just as many fantasies as he had. If she had a battery-powered "substitute" hidden away in her bedroom.

 _I'll make sure she doesn't need that thing nearly as often from now on._ And he began to thrust, burying his hands in her long brown hair, her legs locking around his hips. Shit, she felt... _incredible_ wasn't even the word for it, no mere word could do this moment justice. To think he'd spent all this time lusting after her and chastising himself for it, and she'd been waiting for a chance to jump _him!_

" _Hubert,_ " she gasped, breaking the kiss, "fuck, _Hubert,_ it's too good-!"

"Edelgard." He was balls-deep inside her, her naked breasts pressed against his shirt, they were long past the point of him bothering with her title. (At least for now.) He slammed into her, grasping one of her breasts. "You're close, aren't you?"

"Come with me," she whispered. "Come _in_ me." By now they were going so fast the glasses were rocking against each other, but he didn't give a damn if the whole desk came crashing down. He kept moving, as fast and deep as he could, Edelgard tightening around him, and soon she was screaming as her nails dug into his shoulder and a flood of hot wetness surrounded his cock. It didn't take him even a moment later to release into her, gasping her name.

He came back to the sight of her flushed face and shiny eyes. A cursory glimpse told him the wine, somehow, hadn't spilled. But when he pulled out their mixed fluids dripped down her thighs and onto the desk.

"Remind me to buy some condoms," she chuckled. "Good thing the wood cleans easily." He blushed a little.

"My apologies. I should have been more careful."

"Don't worry." Edelgard smiled, grabbing a tissue to wipe off the desk and her thighs before taking the two glasses of wine and leading him over to the nearby couch. "And yes, there _will_ be a next time. Plenty of them...that is, if you want to."

He kissed her, taking one of the glasses and clinking it against hers.

"You already know my answer to that, Edelgard."

As they sipped their celebratory wine, he decided he didn't _need_ to kill the Gautier boy.

(Just singe him a little.)


End file.
